Amylin Stormpike
Amylin "Amy" Stormpike (née Smith) (b. 5 BDP) is a human warlock engineer of the guild Reforged Destiny. She was also once a resident DJ of the popular Club Trix nightclub in Gadgetzan. Description Amy is a bit taller and more full-figured than average for her race. As an engineer, her work has given her stronger than average musculature. Her skin is not very tanned, as she spends most of her time in the mountains of Dun Morogh. Her dirty-blonde hair is worn loose and lazily styled down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a bright hazel. As an engineer, she is often on the search for materials for her profession, and as such is rarely fully ungeared. Personality Amy is fascinated with just about anything technical, but mostly enjoys making things explode. Because of this, it's often joked she's a goblin in a human's body. Her general state of mind, which often consists of making playful innuendo and jokes, does not help to waver that supposition. This fascination is why she has taken up residence in Ironforge. Meeting her for the first time, one would notice that Amy is just as comfortable joking around strangers as she is joking around good friends. It's difficult to offend her, and she may end up offending someone else first. The stranger a conversation gets around her, the more she likes it. To her, it means more opportunity to be risque and blunt, though, despite her enjoyment of such banter, she is reserved sexually, as she is more dedicated to her profession than most everything else. Also, like many of the other residents of Ironforge, she has been known to enjoy a good drink or 2... or 3... or 4... History Amylin Smith was born to Daniel and Myra Smith 5 years before the First War in the small town of Lakeshire. As her original surname suggests, her family had been blacksmiths in the past, but her father's generation had eschewed the family profession to seek other ventures via religion. This push toward religion caused her parents to try and push Amy to grow into a respected priestess of the Light, but Smith blood being what it is, Amy showed interest in technics from a very early age. When the First War started, Amy's family realized they couldn't stay in Lakeshire due to the encroaching orc invasion. They quickly packed what they could and moved to the Capitol City, Lordaeron, to wait out the war and see if they could move back afterward. That opportunity presented itself when Amy turned 13, however, they got back to Lakeshire to discover that the family homestead had been leveled. Not wanting to be too far from their friends, the Smiths moved to (New) Stormwind to get back on their feet. In Stormwind, the teenage Amy, still fascinated with technology, would often spend countless hours in the Dwarven District, learning what she could from the dwarves and gnomes that inhabited the area. Her parents tried often to forbid her from contact with the diminuitive denizens, but she would sneak out anyway. Growing tired of her parents' control over her, she moved to Ironforge as soon as she came of legal age of independence. In Ironforge, she discovered that her limited engineering skills alone weren't enough to defend her from the dangers that presented themselves in Dun Morogh. To that end, she researched combat classes, and felt that warlocking skills were best suited to her due to the destructive nature of the spells involved. This, and a want to spite her parents, started her training as a warlock. To further distance herself from her parents, she took a famous name from Dwarven lore as her new surname: Stormpike. Now, as Amylin Stormpike, she hoped to further her skills both as a warlock and a practitioner of goblin engineering. She was invited to Booty Bay to further her training in such. In the summer of 29 ADP, she accepted the positon of resident Alliance disc jockey at Club Trix. She encouraged dancers to "blow shit up" on the dance floor, with her Draenish rallying cry of "Naxarova mira!" ("Drink and be merry!"). This residency lasted until late 31 ADP. In mid 32 ADP, she founded a new nightclub event with Pixiz Midlik called Club BOOM! That club lasted for about a year before wartime events forced it to close, but in the meantime, Amy and Pixy had the chance to let their relationship develop into something more, and they started dating. After the Horde's torching of Teldrassil, and the Alliance's subsequent sacking of Undercity, Amy and Pixy decided they would be better off far away from the madness to come. They ran off to Area 52, where they were soon married. They still live there to this day. Links Amylin on the official WoW Armory Tribute This character is a tribute to the memory of internet radio personality "Almighty DJ Milla", who passed away in the spring of 2011. The character shares many of her personality traits. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Human Category:2016